Vulcan
| |}} :For the Vulcan homeworld, see: Vulcan (planet). The Vulcans are a humanoid species native to the planet Vulcan. They are one of the founding species of the United Federation of Planets and widely known known for their distinctive pointed ears and eyebrows and their merciless logic. There may have been numerous transitions within the Vulcan government which has shifted between the Vulcan High Command to the Confederacy of Vulcan and possibly may be known in later years as the as the Vulcan Colonial Protectorate though this could simply be an aspect of the Vulcan state. (TOS novel: Spectre) :For a list of Vulcans, see: Vulcans Physiology Vulcan's can be distinguished by there pointed ears and up swept eyebrows. They have copper based blood which can give there skin a green tinge. Compared to Human's Vulcan's are typically stronger and have more heightened senses. Originating from a desert world Vulcan's have a number of features evolved for better survival in warm and dry environments, these include inner eyelids to protect there eyes from sand and the ability to go sometime without water. Medical Conditions *Bendii syndrome *Skag Maug plague *Pa'nar Syndrome *Tuvan Syndrome *Choriocytosis Splinter Species *Romulan *Reman *Debrune *Watraii There was speculation from Spock that Sargon's people may have visited his homeworld in the past and perhaps the Vulcan species are an offshoot of theirs Culture The majority of Vulcan's follow a belief in logic known as Cthia and many aim to achieve the state of without emotion known as Kolinahr. This philosophy means that they rely on logic and reason to guide their lives, rather than emotion. All expression of emotions is completely forbidden, negative or otherwise. This does not mean that Vulcans have cast away all emotions they once had; they have merely made a choice not to let those emotions influence the decisions they are making. Founded by an ancient Vulcan named Surak, the essence of Vulcan society is in arriving at the truth through logical process. Most Vulcans believe that emotions are illogical, thus making them impure, and deterrent to truth. However, Vulcans are born with the same emotions that afflicted their violent ancestors, but the continual mind conditioning, the t'an s'at, gives them the impassivity sought after by all Vulcans. The t'an s'at is an intellectual decontruction of emotional patterns, a lifelong process that strives for absolute detachment from all emotion. Though not all can arrive at the penultimate pure logical state, the exacting process of mental control gives Vulcans enough to conform to the ideals of Vulcan society. Vulcans of this creed are impervious to greed, deception, anger, and all other vices. (VOY episode: Alter Ego) It must be noted that this stance is not accepted by all Vulcans, however. There are groups of Vulcans referred to as "v'tosh ka'tur", which means "Vulcans without logic." The Romulans were originally a group of Vulcans who chose to split away rather than accept the philosophy of Surak. Something of noted importance within Vulcan society was the discovery of the Kir'Shara by Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol which brought at end of the rule of the Vulcan High Command. This also sparked a rapid change within Vulcan society which moved from a government that would engage in spying, battles and a more active part in the galaxy to one of more peaceful and almost isolationist tendencies. The discovery of the Kir'Shara presumably led to many years of study which the Vulcans concentrated on rather then follow the behaviour they had previously. (ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Rituals *Kolinahr ritual *Fal-tor-pan *Pon farr **Koon-ut-so'lik **Plak tow *Fal-tor-voh *Fullara Recreational *Kal-toh *Keethara *Vulcan neuropressure Holidays *Kal Rekk *Rumarie *Tal-Shanar Martial Arts *Suus Mahna *Tal-Shaya Artefacts *Stone of Gol *Kir'Shara *Stone of J'Kah *Katric Ark Nutrition Foods *Adronn feltara *B'lltarr *Bertakk soup *C'torr *Filrak *Farr-kahli *Ihntya *Kahri-torrafeiaca *Kleetanta *Forati sauce *L-Lersa *Mia-zed *Plomeek soup *T'Coraca Technology Vulcans are known to be an advanced star farring people that were exploring the spaceways long before humanity was capable of. Strangely, there does seem to be highly advanced Vulcan technology that preceded their flight to the stars, before the turbulent time known as the Time of Awakening. These ancient days contrasted with the future Vulcans as the pre-Surakian Vulcans were blood thirsty who fought countless wars over the surface of their planet before the spread of logic. Yet, despite the barbarity, the Vulcans seemed capable of producing 'psionic weaponry' such as the Stone of Gol. (TNG: "Gambit, Part II"). Weapons of war were not only created but other such psionic artefacts such as Katric Arks were made to store the minds of Vulcans. (ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") These arks were stored within the Hall of Ancient Thought. This could possibly mean that ancient Vulcan was particularly advanced but the shed of their emotions to embrace logic combined splinter of the Romulans might have destroyed much of the knowledge that they had. This can lend more weight to the concept that Vulcan was a colony of Sargon's race who had reverted to more 'primitive' levels and forgot their ancient technology but nothing suggests that this is the case within the expanded universe of Star Trek Connections * Category:Telepathic Species Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant Species *